


Brassy's Adoption

by yokosprincess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Kitty Brassberry - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokosprincess/pseuds/yokosprincess
Summary: Brassy was an unwanted Kitty Brassberry. He wasn't even given a name and abandoned by his owner. He thought he was going to die alone and unloved. That is until Yoko showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty Brassberry created by Ammazolie on Tumblr

_It's so hot._

     The Kitty Brassberry didn't know how much longer he could stand the August heat. His bandage was covered in filth and about ready to peel itself off his head. He had been sitting in the small shoe box since the night before, hopeful that his owner would come back and take him back home soon.

_Why am I even hoping they come back? They'll just ignore me and remind me that I'm just a Brassberry wannabe when they do remember me!_

     It was Wednesday, so there weren't many people walking in and out of the small grocery store a few yards away. Those that were looked at the bitty and his ragged clothes with either pity, disgust, or a mix of both. With each person that glanced at him and walked away, he wanted more and more to become dust, just to be free from this hell that was his life.

     "Oh my goodness! Who in their right mind would abandon such a precious bitty and in this heat to boot?"

     His ears raised in disbelief. Did someone just call him precious? Was he finally going delirious? He looked up to see who it was that said he was precious. It was a pretty lady with long brown hair in a high ponytail, green eyes, and white fox ears and tail. She was kneeling in front of the shoe box, her umbrella blocking the sun behind her.

     "My name is Yoko. Do you have a name, sweetheart?" He couldn't understand why, but he started to wonder if her touch would be as warm as her voice.

     "I don't have one. I never deserved one," he answered before he could stop himself.

     "That's nonsense. Everyone deserves a name." What was it about this woman that made him think that maybe he shouldn't become dust?

     "Let's get you home and get you out of this dreadful heat, alright?" Yoko carefully placed both of her hands in the box. He didn't have to be asked twice. He scrambled towards her and nearly collapsed in the soft palms of her hands. She then gently picked him up and held him close before walking home.

~~~~~~~~

     He stared in awe at Yoko's house. Being only a small one story home, it wasn't very big, but it was so beautiful with it's cream color and a stone walkway from the street to the porch. At the beginning of the pathway was a sunflower and numerous zinnias in varying shades of red, orange, pink, and white growing in what looked like a giant wooden pot. The front yard was a wonderful shade of green and smelled freshly mowed.

     "Home sweet home," Yoko said cheerfully as she turned the key to unlock the door. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool air from the air conditioner wash over him. Yoko walked through the living room and down the hallway to the last door on the right. Opening it revealed a lavender bathroom with a framed painting of flowers.

     "Now to get you a nice bath and change that bandage." She placed him on the sink and filled it halfway with cool water. She dipped her wrist in the water to make sure the temperature was just right before turning to the bitty.

     "You can take off your clothes and relax in the bath while I get the first aid kit." She turned around and opened a closet full of towels,washcloths, and different kinds of bath products.

 _Why is she doing all of this? I'm just a useless bitty!_ Despite his thoughts, he did what Yoko said. Once he sat down in the water, it only went to the bottom of his ribcage, but it felt like heaven to him after being in the awful heat for so long. He was startled out of his daze when he heard a gasp. He looked up to see Yoko in front of the sink holding a first aid kit, two washcloths, and a bar of soap, with a look of shock on her face.

     "Who would do such a thing to you?" Even with how ragged the bitty's clothes were, she hadn't noticed that not only was he abandoned, but starved as well. His magic that made up his stomach and thighs was so shrunken, it became translucent and Yoko could see his spine and pelvis through it. With tears in his eyes, the bitty tried to cover himself.

     "There's no reason to cry. It's not your fault. The person who did this to you doesn't deserve a bitty as precious as you." There's that word again. Precious. His soul brightened at the sound of it and made him want what Yoko said to be true. His thoughts though said otherwise. As she picked up one of the washcloths, he finally spoke with anger and sadness in his voice.

     "But.... I'm not precious. I'm not even a Brassberry like they wanted. Just a copycat wannabe!" He slammed his fists into the water, getting it everywhere.

     "Apparently, they wouldn't recognize a good thing if it bit them on the ass. You are not a copycat or a wannabe. You are a precious Kitty Brassberry who deserves someone who can give you the love and care you need and more." Those words finally broke the dam and more tears ran down his cheekbones. Before Yoko could say anymore, he squeezed her fingers in a hug and sobbed.

     "It's okay, sweetheart. Go ahead and let all that sadness and anger out," Yoko consoled, petting his back gently. After a few minutes, his sobs slowed to a few hiccups.

     "Feel better?" He nodded, wiping his tears away. "Now let's get you all washed up before you catch a cold." After dipping the washcloth in the water and rubbing soap on it until there were bubbles, Yoko carefully removed the old bandage from the bitty's head and washed him just as carefully. Everywhere that she washed was done so very gently, as if he were made of glass and any wrong move could break him. The soap was rinsed from his body as gently as he was washed. With the bath water draining from the sink, he was wrapped in the second washcloth to dry.

     Careful of his head wound, Yoko dried the bitty's head and ears and checked the wound to make sure it wasn't infected. Happy that the wound showed no signs of infection, she delicately covered it with a small square of gauze and taped it in place. After placing everything back in its proper place in the bathroom closet and throwing away the ragged clothing, she picked the bitty up, washcloth and all, and carried him to her bedroom just across the hall.

     "I'm sorry if these clothes don't fit you perfectly or if they're not the style you like, but they'll do until I make you some clothes." Yoko pulled a small box off a shelf in her closet and placed it on her bed next to the bitty. In it was an old Ken doll, as well as a few Barbies, she use to play with as a child, a large zippered plastic bag full of Barbie clothes and accessories, and a smaller bag with only three shirts and a pair of pants. She took out the small bag and pulled the clothes out. She picked up the pants and with a small pair of scissors, cut an upside down triangle in the back of them under the waistband.

     "You can pick whichever shirt you like." Being given permission, he picked up a light blue shirt and put it on. Sure enough, it was a little long and baggy on him, but it was better than his old one. He put on the pants that was given to him and it too was a little baggy and long, especially the legs. Yoko rolled the legs up a little to help with the length.

     Now dressed, the bitty was then carried to a kitchen and placed on the counter. His eyes went wide at the food Yoko was getting out of the refrigerator. She put on the counter by the stove a steak, strawberries, and blueberries. She then got a small plate out of a cupboard and placed a bitty-sized portion of each food on it. She put the plate in front of him and smiled.

     "Eat up, sweetheart, then we can get to work on making clothes that will fit you better."

     He was halfway through his food when he asked a question that made Yoko's heart nearly stop.

     "Are you getting rid of me after this?"

     Yoko looked him straight in the eye and told him, "If you want to, I can take you a bitty shelter that will make sure you get put in a loving home, or you can stay here. No matter which you choose, you'll never be hurt or neglected ever again." He smiled for the first time, already knowing what his choice would be and walked over to Yoko.

     "Will you pick me up, please?" Yoko lifted the bitty up until he was eye to eye with her. What he did next surprised her.

     "I want to stay with you and have you be my mommy. If it's okay, I also want you to name me." He then hugged Yoko's face and kissed her nose. She put her hand against his back in an attempt to hug him back.

     "Of course I'll be your mommy, Brassy."

At that moment, Brassy was happy to find someone who truly cared and loved him.


End file.
